Waiting for Yesterday
by tezukakunimitzu
Summary: Ron cheated on Hermione.....just read R&R pls!


_You and me, all alone, girl  
What's going on?  
Would you tell me what's wrong?  
It's like you're locked up in your own world  
Ooh, with nothin' to say_

Harry and Hermione were in Harry's living room with Hermione crying her eyes out. The only thing Harry could do was comfort her as much as a friend could. Though he wished they were something more. Hermione was very quiet because she was in her own world wondering what went wrong.

_You keep me guessing but I see in your eyes  
He made you promises but gave you lies  
You're shutting down because you're so sure  
That I'll be another mistake_

"Hermione please tell me what happened between you and Ron. Did he just break up with you? Did you guys have a big fight? Please tell me. I want to make it better. I love you." Harry said taking the risk of saying his biggest secret. He knew Hermione took this as a friendship love. Hermione kept mum for 15 minutes before she spoke.

"He gave me lies Harry. He said he would never cheat on me. He said we will live happily together. Instead he cheated on me with that skank Lavender Brown. I can't let another guy in as much as Ron, Harry. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I love you too Harry." She hugged Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Ooh, whatever it takes_

You think history is repeated  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change  
Waiting for yesterday

Months past after Hermione and Ron's break up. Hermione was pushing Harry away because she didn't want to accept that she was falling for him. She knew he loved her more than a friend. Who could miss it! The longing looks, the sweet gestures, the long kisses on the cheek. The only thing stopping her was she was afraid of getting hurt again. She loved Harry from the start, but people expected her to end up with Ron. She gave it a try and look where it got her! She heard a doorbell. She opened the door to see Harry standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok and you told me in Hogwarts that if I fail to cheer you up, roses will be the ultimate source of cheer for you." He said with that heart melting smile. She accepted the roses and let Harry in. They had a movie marathon with Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder and his arm around her shoulder.

_Is it worth it any longer?  
So scared of falling again  
Yesterday can make you stronger  
So, why do you feel alone?_

You know I love better than he ever did  
This could be all you ever needed  
Hold onto me and just remember  
Ooh no, never let go

Hermione was absolutely bitter in that particular evening. Harry was out with a woman named _Anne. _Now Hermione regretted not telling Harry that she was in love with him. She heard her door open and slammed shut.

"What happened Harry?" she asked

"Anne happened. She only asked me out because she was dared to! Her so called friends wanted to see her rejected! Then she enjoyed herself tonight and told me accidentally! She also said she enjoyed herself with The Harry Potter. How shallow can someone go Hermione?" he shouted. I felt sorry for Harry yet I also felt pleased that Anne screwed things up with Harry.

"I love you Harry." Hermione sort of blurted out. He looked at Hermione wide eyed for a minute but his expression changed to a gentle smile and he suddenly kissed her. The kiss was not rushed as Ron's, but it was sweet. The lack of breathe was a problem and they parted.

"I love you too." He replied. He led her to Hermione's room and......well guess what happens next.

_I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Ooh, whatever it takes_

You think history is repeated  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change  
Waiting for yesterday  
_  
__I'm the one for you tonight  
I'm the one for you forever  
If it takes a little time  
(Whatever it takes)_

I'm the one for you tonight  
I'm the one for you forever  
If it takes a little time  
(Whatever it takes)

I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Ooh, whatever it takes

You think history is repeated  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change  
Waiting for yesterday

I know that he left you in pieces  
You know that I won't be that way  
I'm not gonna treat you like he did  
Ooh, whatever it takes

You think history is repeated  
You keep on pushing me away  
Oh, but nothing's gonna change  
Waiting for yesterday 

EPILOGUE: Harry and Hermione have been married for 10 years now with 3 kids. Ron and Hermione was back to being friends, but not the best. Ron and Lavender broke up and Ron became a womanizer, until he started to date Luna. Everything was good. It was a good thing they waited for yesterday.


End file.
